Temporary Amnesia can change your life
by PenelopeMorgan
Summary: Garcia has amnesia, only her brain created an alternative for the missing part of her life. how will the others react to this? M/G
1. Chapter 1

Temporarily amnesia can change your life.

By PenelopeMorgan

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 1**

Penelope Garcia got shot for the second time in less than 2 years. She survived the surgery, but slipped into a coma. The team was standing outside her room watching through the window, as Morgan was sitting next to her holding her hand.

"I don't think the UnSub is really after Garcia, but he shot her for a reason." SSA Elisabeth Johnson said.

"What do you think then?" Emily asked

"I think the UnSub's after Morgan."

"Shooting Garcia, to make him suffer." Dr Reid answered.

"Exactly, but we better not tell Morgan that, he's already suffering a lot, I won't let him feel guilty, 'cause he's not."

"We better get back to the office, we're gonna find this bastard before it's too late."

"You're right, Hotch, JJ call Lynch. I hate him, but we need him."

"On it."

JJ called Lynch on the way out of the hospital, the team following behind to get back to the office, leaving Morgan with Penelope.

**BAU Quantico, Virginia**

The team entered the office; Kevin Lynch arrived about 10 minutes later.

"Lynch, I want a list of every person that Morgan locked up in jail."

"On it." He left to Garcia's inner sanctum.

"Does anyone know any of his past girlfriends?"

"We never met any of them." Emily answered.

"Great, it could be one of them as well. One that couldn't handle rejection."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**5 days later, Garcia's hospital room**

Morgan hasn't left Garcia's side, and if he did it was only because he had to. He was sleeping with his head on the bed and his hand in hers.

Penelope slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light, she blinked a few times. She wanted to move her arm, but realized something heavy was blocking it. She looked down at it and smiled at the sight of her chocolate Adonis sleeping next to her. She puts her free hand on his cheek. Derek's eyes fluttered open. Seeing his baby girl's eyes open he smiled.

"Hey Baby girl, you're awake." He kissed her head.

"Hey, hot stuff."

"I'll go get the doctor."

He ran to the head nurse to say to get the doctor saying Garcia was awake. Then he went back to Penelope. The doctor came in a couple of minutes later.

"Welcome back. Let's check up on you. Mister Morgan I'm gonna ask you to leave while I do some tests."

"Ok, sure. I'll be right outside baby girl." And gave her another kiss on her head.

"Ok, Honey."

He was standing outside waiting for the doctor to come back out and tell him when she will be able to get out. He was wishing that she would be able to leave this hospital soon, he wants to hold her, smell her vanilla scent, flirting with her all day long. The doctor came back out.

"Agent Morgan, I need to talk to you."

"Is she alright?"

"Her shot wound is healing well. But she has amnesia."

"How is that possible? She remembers me."

"Actually, she thinks you two are married."

"Married!? How is that possible?"

"Due to the trauma and the coma she has amnesia, but her brain created an alternative reality. In this case she thinks you're her husband. But you can't force her memory; it'll have to come back on its own."

"In other terms I have to pretend I'm her husband."

"Yes. And I think you should inform your team."

"Alright, thank you."

He sat down before he went back to Garcia; the information had to sink in first, realizing what the doctor just said. She thought they were married, it actually made him smile. Apparently even in her unconsciousness they still flirt.

"Any difference, yet?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, she's awake. But she has amnesia. And she thinks we're married."

"Married? Forgot to tell us something?" They all laughed at that.

"No, but we have to play along. We can't force her memory; it has to come back on its own."

"Ok, let's go see Mrs. Morgan then." Rossi said.

"I'm gonna hear about this for a long time, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah, it's not like you hate the idea of being married to her." Emily answered, amusingly.

"Let's just go see Penelope." Morgan started, trying to avoid the subject, at least for a while.

They all entered Garcia's room.

"Hey, look who came to visit."

"Hi. Where's JJ?"

"She's on maternity leave. Don't you remember?" Morgan said.

"Oh yeah, who is she?" pointing at agent Todd.

"She's JJ replacement, SSA Jordan Todd."

"I don't remember her." Garcia answered confused.

"That's ok baby, it'll come back."

"How are you feeling, Penelope?" Hotch asked.

"Lost and sore, I don't remember what happened." She said as tears were welling up in her eyes.

"That's ok, at least you remember us." Hotch said.

"I can't really ever forget you guys, you're my family."

"Even if you would forget us, I'm pretty sure you'd still remember, Derek." Reid answered.

"Of course I wouldn't forget him, he's my husband." Looking up at Morgan, expecting a kiss.

He looked in her eyes and couldn't resist, so he bent down to give her the kiss on the lips she asked for. _'God it feels like heaven'_ was the only thing he could think. Reid smiled, and then got out to call JJ.

"Agent Jareau."

"It's Reid. Garcia is awake, or should I say Mrs. Morgan."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, surprised.

"Garcia has amnesia and she thinks Morgan is her husband."

"You're kidding me?" JJ laughed at the other end.

"No, so if you come to visit, you have to play along."

"Oh I will, how's Morgan taking it?"

"Pretty ok, he just kissed her. But I wonder how it's gonna be when she gets released."

"Me too, I'll come by in 2 hours, right after my doctor's appointment."

"Ok."

They hung up; Reid went back to Garcia's room.

"JJ's coming over in about 2 hours."

"She doesn't have to do that." Garcia answered.

"She as a doctor's appointment and she'll come after it."

"Ok. Guys I'm a bit tired, so I'm gonna rest a bit."

"Ok, sweetheart, we'll get going, you sleep a bit." And Derek kissed her before leaving the room.

The team went to the cafeteria to get some coffee, and talk about what happened.

"So Morgan, how does married life feel like?" Emily asked, amusingly.

"Funny, I don't remember getting married." He answered sarcastically.

"You know it's only temporarily, but admit it you like the idea of being married to Garcia."

"We flirt to ease the tension. There's nothing more. Yes, I love her, but I'm not in love."

"That's what you say, that's not what we see." Emily said.

They continued talking about two hours later JJ arrived in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, so how's the new Mrs. Morgan?"

"Not you too. Garcia's sleeping right now. She's feeling a bit lost, she doesn't remember what happened, nor does she remember Todd. She also asked for you."

"Just a question Morgan, what're you going to do, when she gets released?"

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked confused.

"She thinks you're her husband, she'll expect a bit more than just a kiss." JJ said, slightly amused.

"Oh god, I didn't think of that."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it. This chapter is mostly anti-Lynch. I try to update soon. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**Meanwhile in Garcia's room**.

Kevin Lynch entered the room with a bouquet a flowers for his girlfriend. He didn't know that Penelope had amnesia and that she thought she was married to Morgan. She was sound asleep when he approached the bed. He placed the flowers on the little table next to her bed. Sitting down next to her, taking her hand in his. Garcia's eyes fluttered open; she looks at the person holding her hand. Realizing who it was she withdrew her hand immediately her expression filled with fear.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you as soon as I heard."

"Get out!"

"What? Pen what's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Get out!!" she almost screamed.

"Penny." He reached out to her, but she started screaming.

The team heard screaming. Morgan immediately recognized Garcia's voice and ran out of the cafeteria in record time. The team followed suit. He entered the room.

"Penelope?"

"Derek." She extended her arms to him.

He immediately obeyed to her and took her in his arms kissing her head. Turning to Kevin Lynch.

"What did you do to her?" he asked angrily.

"I…I…I didn't do anything." He answered surprised.

"Get out now Lynch." Derek screamed.

Lynch obeyed. Afraid Derek Morgan might start a fight. Once Kevin Lynch was out, Derek turned back to Garcia.

"It's ok, baby girl, he's gone. What happened?"

She started talking while holding on to Derek. With every word she said his anger rises.

**Outside the room**

Kevin Lynch was standing outside the room when the team arrived.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" JJ asked.

"I came to see Penelope, but she freaked out when she saw me. What's going on?"

"Garcia has amnesia, she thinks, she's married to Morgan." Reid answered

"She what?"

"The trauma she had after hitting her head after she got shot caused retrograde amnesia, she doesn't remember anything before the trauma and her memory created alternative memories, in this case she thinks she's married to Morgan." Reid explained.

"But how come she reacted hysterically when she saw me?"

"We don't know, but we'll tell you when we know." JJ answered.

"Ok, thanks."

The team entered the room seeing Penelope holding on to Derek, he just holds her whispering sweet words of comfort in her ear. Kissing her head.

"What just happened?" Emily asked.

Morgan put his finger on his lips. Nodding he'll explain later. Once she was calmed down, and had drifted off to sleep, Derek exited the room with the team.

"What just happened?" JJ asked.

"Garcia says Lynch raped her." Morgan answered.

"What? He loves her; he would never do something like that." JJ said.

"Yeah well, I still gonna ask the doctor for a rape kit, I wanna be sure."

"Morgan, you can't actually think Kevin would do something like that." JJ said.

"I don't know I just want to be sure."

"Ok, Morgan. Keep us posted." Hotch said before leaving with the team back to the BAU.

Derek went to the nurse at the desk to ask for Penelope's doctor. When the doctor came up to him, he explained the situation and asked for a rape kit to make sure. Derek stayed with her during the procedure.

**BAU office Quantico, VA **

The team had entered the office a couple of minutes ago and were already set in the conference room.

"Our list of suspects is going to be long." SSA Johnson said.

"Where's Kevin?" Emily asked.

"Great, the moment we need him most he isn't here. I never liked that guy."

"Liz, why do you hate him so much, he's a good guy. And he loves Garcia." Emily said.

"I don't trust him, I'm with Morgan this time."

"Ok, but right now, we need him. He's the best we've got." JJ said.

Hours later in the hospital the test results came back positive. Garcia had been raped. When the doctor told Morgan this, you could see his jaw muscles clenching together, his hands forming fists. The doctor also said they found some DNA, but nothing to compare it with. Morgan called Hotch to tell him the news and that they needed Lynch's DNA to compare.

He wanted to beat Lynch up so bad, but knew Garcia needed him now more than ever. He goes back in her room and sits next to her, he holds her in his arms while she cries her heart out in his chest her hands clutching at his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BAU office Quantico, VA**

Hotch closed his cell phone looking pale because of what he just heard.

"Hotch, are you alright?" Elisabeth asked.

"It was Morgan, Garcia was raped."

"What?! So it wasn't the amnesia?" Emily asked.

"Apparently not, they found DNA. But they haven't got anything to compare it with."

"I'll get Lynch's DNA without him suspecting anything." Elisabeth said.

"Be careful. He can't know we suspect him." Hotch warned her.

"Don't worry, Hotch."

Elisabeth got up and went to get coffee for herself and for Lynch. Than went to Garcia's office where Lynch was at the moment.

"Thought you could use some coffee."

"Thanks, I could indeed use some." He took the cup from her and drank a sip, before setting it down on the desk.

"Got anything for us?"

"Not yet, the list of people arrested by Morgan is still in working."

"Call SSA Todd in the meanwhile, we might need her."

The moment Kevin Lynch turned his back to Elisabeth; she switches her cup with Lynch's. Leaving the room and going to Hotch.

"Here you go, Lynch's DNA." She said with a smile on her face.

"How did you…" he asked with a look of surprise.

"Don't worry; just get the DNA to the hospital."

"Ok, but one day you're going to give me an explanation how you did it without him knowing."

"I never reveal my secrets, but maybe one day." She smiled.

Hotch left to go to the hospital and deliver Lynch's DNA to the lab. JJ and Emily came up to her.

"How did you do it?" Emily asked.

"The army thought me a few things."

"The army?" JJ said surprised.

"Yeah, I was in the army for 5 years."

**Garcia's hospital room 3 days later**

It was driving Derek nuts, not knowing who did this to his baby girl. The doctor said she would probably be released soon; he was looking forward to that day, so he can take her home. That's when he realized, she still thought they were married and her stuff was still not in his home. He was about to call Reid for help, when the doctor came in.

"Mister Morgan, I have the DNA results."

"I'm listening."

"The DNA agent Hotchner gave me is a match." The doctor said.

Derek closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, knowing it was Lynch who did this to his baby girl and he didn't notice anything was wrong. He felt so guilty about what happened. He called Hotch and tells him the news so they can arrest Lynch. Penelope was released from the hospital at the end of the week, taking her home. Reid and JJ had put Garcia's stuff and clothing in Morgan's house.

**A/N: I'll try to update soon. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A month later.**

She been living with him since she was released from the hospital, she has been sleeping next to him, waking up with her arm laying over his chest, and he has been taking cold showers ever since.

Derek stepped out of the house to get some air; he saw JJ and Elisabeth coming up to the house.

"Hey guys, I'll be back, Garcia's in the living room."

He passed them and went down the road.

"Ok, that was odd." JJ said.

"Let's go see Garcia."

They went in to see Garcia sobbing on the couch with Clooney sitting next to her with his head in her lap. Elisabeth went up to her and puts her arm around Garcia's shoulder.

"Penelope, what happened?"

"I don't think Derek loves me anymore."

"Sweety, he loves you, he really does." JJ said.

"Then why doesn't he touch me, he barely kisses me, when I want more he leaves." Penelope said bursting out in tears again.

"I'll go talk to him. JJ you stay with Penelope."

Elisabeth had a pretty good idea of where Derek went, so she started her way running down the road. After about 5 minutes she found him sitting on a bench in the park.

"Hey stranger, what happened?"

"You know me too well. I don't want to take advantage of her." He said, not looking at her.

"Derek, look at me. You don't take advantage of her. You both want it badly. Just for once give in. If you don't she might think you don't love her anymore, wait she already does."

"I don't want to hurt her, I'm so scared. I don't want her to regret this if she remembers after she gets her memory back. I'm scared that once I give in, I won't be able to stop wanting her even more than I already do."

"Derek she loves. I've observed you two since I got here. And I know you both very well. Nothing can split you two apart. If I good remember they call something like that soul mates. Don't let the fear take your life over. Go to her, show her how much you love her."

"I suppose you're right. Thanks sis."

"Anytime, Derek. Come on."

They walked back to the house, Elisabeth said goodbye to Derek and told him to send JJ out, getting in the car. Derek got inside seeing Penelope and JJ on the couch.

"JJ, Liz is waiting in the car."

"Ok, I'm off then. You'll be alright Pen?"

"Yeah, thanks JJ."

She hugged Penelope before leaving, saying goodbye to Derek on her way out. He approached the couch sitting next to her and taking her hands in his.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted you to fully recover first. I love you so much."

"I know sugar, I got carried away. I love you too."

He kissed her softly on the lips. When he felt her hands moving up his chest and around his neck he deepened the kiss asking her to open up. Their tongues met, dueling as one. Every objection Derek felt earlier flew out the window. His hand went up to her breast feeling the nipple harden through the soft silk fabric of her blouse. He opened her blouse button by button very slowly enjoying the moment.

JJ entered the black SUV, Elisabeth then took off.

"So what do you think will happen?" JJ asked.

"One thing, Love." Elisabeth answered with a smile.

"You really think they're gonna sleep together?"

"I'm sure of it. Anyway, I still have a few questions for Lynch."

"You never trusted him, did you?" JJ said.

"No, it's not 'cause the FBI hires him, that he's trustworthy."

"You had it right from the start. How could we all have been so wrong and blind? Well except for Morgan."

"Don't feel guilty. Things happen for a reason. Even if we don't always understand why."

"I feel like hearing Garcia." JJ smiled.

**A/N : Thanks for the many reviews, I love it. Next chapter will be about what happens in the apartment between Morgan and Garcia. And some more investigation after shooter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please continue expression your thoughts, I really like knowing if you guys like it or not. Thank you all for the reviews.**

**Chapter 6**

**Back in the apartment.**

Derek and Penelope had made it to the bedroom. A trail of clothing behind them. He only had his boxers on and she had just her bra and panties. She lies back on the bed; he follows her giving her kisses all over her body.

"I love you Penelope."

"I love you too Derek."

They started kissing again, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. His hands found the clasp of her bra. Undoing the clasp and getting the bra down her arms. Cupping her breasts in his hands playing with her nipples. Lowering his mouth to one nipple, while his hand kneaded her other breast. Hearing her moan at his touch, made him lose complete control of himself. He wouldn't be able to stop even if he wanted to. Her hands found their way down and were playing with the hem of his boxers. Pulling them down his muscular legs, freeing his growing erection. Taking it in her hand and stroking him. He moaned at her touch. He couldn't think anymore. His hands went to her hips getting her panties off.

"Baby girl, I won't last long if you go on like that."

"Well do something then." She said with an evil grin.

"I would if you'd stop driving me crazy."

She smiled at that. He kissed her with passion letting his fingers slide over her entrance, slipping on inside of her. She moaned at the feeling of his fingers, her nails leaving marks on the skin of his back.

"Derek, I really need you right now."

"Oh, do you, now?"

But he had no idea. She straddled him between her legs. His eyes shot wide open in surprise, he saw the lust and want in her eyes. She positioned herself right on top of him before easily sliding down on him. They groaned at the new sensation coursing through their bodies. After a few seconds she starts to rock her hips. His hands going to her hips, guiding her movements. After a few moments he couldn't take it anymore, he flipped them both over so she was lying on her back. Kissing her as he starts thrusting in and out of her. They both found their release at the same time screaming each other's name. He rolled next to her wrapping her in his arms, she entangled one of her hands with his and laying her head on his chest.

"I love you, baby girl." He said and kissed her head.

"I love you too, hot stuff."

They fell asleep even though it was the middle of the day. The emotions of the last few weeks taking its toll.

At the BAU, the team was still trying to figure out who shot Garcia. They got the ballistics report saying the bullet came from a 9mm, probably a service gun. Everyone who was in town that night had to hand in their gun for ballistic comparison. JJ was the only one who didn't have because she was on maternity leave at the time of the shooting. Morgan would have to hand in his gun as well when he comes in. One of the cops came in to collect all the guns and to label them.

"Are those all of them?" the officer asked.

"No, Agent Todd's gun is missing." JJ said.

"Agent Todd, your gun." Emily yelled.

"What? I wasn't even here when she was shot."

"You were in town, your gun now Agent Todd." Hotch warned.

"Fine! Here you go."

"Thank you." Turning to the officer. "Agent Morgan's gun will be brought in as soon as possible."

"Alright. You'll get them back as soon as ballistic analyses are over, it should last a week tops."

"Thank you, officer."

The officer left with the labeled guns. Hotch sends everyone to the conference room for briefing and continuing he profile on Garcia's shooter. The only thing they knew for sure was that the UnSub is a police officer. They had to look for people with a past known connection with Morgan or Garcia. The list for Garcia was pretty short, for Morgan on the other hand it was long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**4 days later.**

The officer came back with the guns and ballistic reports. Everyone got his gun back except one, Agent Jordan Todd. Her gun was the one that was fired. She is arrested and put in the interrogation room. Hotch called Morgan to let him know they found the shooter. He entered the BAU 30 minutes later.

"Where is he?!" Morgan asked Hotch.

"She's in the interrogation room. Morgan, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I want to know why. Wait, did you just say she?"

"Yeah, it's Todd."

"Todd, but why?" Morgan asked surprised.

"I don't know. I thought you'd want to be there when we start the interrogation, so we waited for you." Hotch said.

"Thanks. Can I talk to her first?"

"Yes, sure. If you think you can handle it."

"I have to."

Morgan followed Hotch to the interrogation room. He went in alone while Hotch went to stand in the other room behind the mirror glass. He can see that Morgan goes in and sits right in front of Todd with a look of disappointment and anger.

"Why Todd?" he asked, the anger and sadness sounding in his voice.

"Because, I was angry and jealous. She always gets your attention."

"So you decided to shoot her." Getting angrier with the second. Kicking his chair back when he got up.

"I thought that if I killed her, I would be the one getting your attention."

"You intended to kill her?! You really thought you could get my attention that way. I'm not even sure I would survive if she died. She's my baby girl; she has been since we met. It's thanks to her I'm still alive today. We release every day's tension, keeping each other sane through cases. She's my rock and I love her." He said his voice cracking.

"I wanted to be that girl. The one you hang out with after hours, the one you flirt with."

"That wasn't the way to do it." He answered, tears streaming down his face.

He left the room telling Hotch he's going home to Garcia. Hotch understood and lets him leave. He asked the police officer to get Todd behind bars, and then went to see Emily, JJ, Reid and Rossi. They all sat in the BAU room waiting for him.

"She confessed to Morgan." He simply said.

"How did he take it?" JJ asked.

"He broke and left in tears after her explanation."

"He went to Garcia didn't he?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, I think he needs to make sure she's alive."

"It's been a month since she was released. I really wonder what will happen when she gets her memory back." Emily said.

"Yeah, I wonder as well. I just hope that when she has her memory back, she also remembers what happened during the amnesia." Elisabeth answered.

"I hope so too. For Morgan's sake." Reid said.

But she didn't, a month later her memory returned but had a complete black out of what happened during her amnesia. She fired off so many questions; they had to come up with answers. It took her a couple of days to settle back in her apartment. After being settled she went back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**2 months forward**.

The team was send on a case in New York, Elisabeth stayed behind to help Garcia out.

"Hey gorgeous, what do you need my magic fingers for?"

"_Hey baby girl, I need information about Ivy Jans."_

"Feel my speed." Garcia said.

But that didn't really go as planned, she didn't even finish typing the name when she stood up and ran out of her office.

"Pen?" Elisabeth yelled.

"_Liz, what's happening?"_ Derek asked.

"I don't know Derek, she just ran out the office. I'll finish the search for you."

She gave everything she found to Morgan. Garcia came back a few minutes later looking rather pale.

"Pen, you ok? You look pale."

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nauseous." She said.

"What did you eat?" she asked worried.

"I don't think it's something I ate." She said.

"Penelope, what do you mean?"

"I've been nauseous for a couple of days now. I think I might be pregnant."

"You what?! That would be so great. Ok, why don't I go to the store and get a pregnancy test."

"Yeah, thanks." Penelope answered.

Elisabeth left to the store around the corner. It only took her ten minutes to be back. Garcia was sitting at her computers on the phone with Derek, flirting as usual. It made her smile, because no matter what happens those two always have each other to hold on to.

"I'm back." Elisabeth said.

"Hot stuff, I gotta go."

"_Talk to you later, mama."Derek said._

She hung up and turned to Johnson. Seeing the bag in her hand, knowing what was inside it got her nervous.

"You want to take it now or later?"

"Better do it now. I'm scared Liz." Penelope said.

"I know, why don't you take the test and come back and we'll wait for the result together."

"Thanks, Liz." Penelope said and left to the bathroom.

**Meanwhile in New York.**

The team was about half way with a profile; Derek was getting frustrated by the fact that he didn't know what was wrong with Garcia.

"Ok, so far we have a white male between 25 and 40, probably married, fits in the community." Hotch said.

An officer came in.

"We have another victim."

"Where?"

"Behind this building."

"Excuse me? Did you just say behind this building?" Reid asked.

"Yes, I don't know how though." The officer answered.

Everyone followed, although Derek wasn't really concentrating on what the officer was saying. Reid noticed this.

"Derek, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Garcia."

"She'll be fine, it's probably just the flu or something she ate." Reid tried to reassure him.

"I guess you're right." He was still with his thoughts to Garcia, barely concentrating on the case.

The victim was a 30 year old male, his throat slashed open. It is the same MO as the previous 3 murders. The murder weapon was lying next to the body. The blood followed a certain pattern, the UnSub made it clear to make a sign with the victims blood. They went back to the conference room inside the building.

"How can this happen? We were here the whole time." Emily said.

"Because he wasn't killed here, he was put here when he was already dead." Reid answered.

"What do you mean Reid?" Hotch asked.

"If he would've been killed here, there would've been way more blood under the wound. Seeing as he cut the throat open he cut the main artery. The blood that was used for the sign was probably taken from the vic and dropped here in that specific pattern."

"So we still have to find where he killed his victims."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Please continue to express yourselves. **

**Chapter 9**

Garcia came back from the ladies room. The test in her hands.

"I'm scared to watch."

"Want me to look?" Elisabeth asked.

Garcia just nodded, she was pretty nervous about what it might be. Elisabeth stood up and took the test from Garcia's hand. Looking at the color of the dot on the test she saw it as pink, it meant positive. She smiled she was happy for Garcia, but she had no idea if Garcia would be as happy with the news. Garcia looked at her.

"What's the verdict?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

"Oh god."

"You always wanted kids."

"Yes, but the doctor said it would be close to impossible for me to conceive."

"So, you should be really excited at the idea of having a baby then."

"I am but I'm not sure I like the idea of having Kevin's baby."

"Oh, honey. First of all you got to go see a doctor, to make sure everything is ok and to see how far you're already along."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will." She said hugging her.

They called a gynecologist and were lucky to have an appointment the next day. Garcia asked one of her friends to cover for her in the morning.

At 10 am Penelope Garcia was in the waiting room of the clinic with Elisabeth Johnson, she was getting more nervous with every minute passing.

"Penelope Garcia?" the assistant called

"Yes. That's us."

"Come in please. The doctor will be with you soon."

They got to the office about an hour later. The team hadn't called yet. About half an hour later Garcia stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Elisabeth asked.

"Visit Kevin, he has the right to know he's going to be a father."

That's when it hit Elisabeth, Lynch was put behind bars 14 weeks ago, which means he couldn't be the father. It had to be Derek.

"Oh… Euhm, Garcia."

"Yeah." She turned around, facing Elisabeth.

"It's not Lynch's baby."

"What do you mean? It has to be, I haven't had anyone but Lynch, or slept with anyone for that matter."

"He was already in jail. Why don't you sit back down. It's a long story."

Garcia sat back down next to Elisabeth, you could read the chock and curiosity in her eyes.

"To answer the question you're asking yourself, the father of the baby is Derek Morgan."

"Morgan, that's not possible, we flirt yes, we never slept together. Ok we did sleep in 1 bed together but not actually having sex."

"Actually you did, during the time you had amnesia." She hesitantly told her.

"What, no, he would never take advantage of me."

"He didn't take advantage of you, more the other way around. And it's partly my fault, I talked him into giving in. You were crying and saying he didn't love you anymore."

"What? I don't remember anything, I couldn't actually have slept with Morgan." She answered in shock.

"Pen, I know it comes as a chock, but you pretty much didn't leave him a choice. And believe me it wasn't that easy to talk him into doing it. Before you say he didn't want you because of any stupid reason you can think, it's not true he wanted you badly, but he didn't want to take advantage of you. He was afraid you'd regret it if you'd regain your memory." She explained.

"What do you mean he wanted it?" She asked taken aback.

"You've known me long enough to know I wouldn't lie about something like that, and definitely not about Derek."

"I know it's Morgan were talking about, but why would he want me? I mean he ca have any girl he wants, 10 on each finger. And better looking than me."

"Pen, you do know if he heard you right now. He'd be really mad."

"I know. But how am I suppose to tell him that I'm pregnant with his baby, when I barely believe it myself. He doesn't even want kids."

"Penelope, Derek loves you. Just tell him about the baby and I promise you he'll love the idea of having a baby with you, after having recovered from the chock." She smiled.

Garcia wanted to answer something put was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. It was Morgan.

"Office of supreme genius."

"Hey Baby girl, I need your magic fingers."

"Talk to me, gorgeous."

"I'm gonna send you some pics of the new victim, I need you to compare the face with the databases and see if you can get a name."

"Ok sweetness, I call you as soon as I get a name."

"Thanks, how are you feeling, doll face."

"I'm fine, stop worrying, hot stuff."

"Good, talk to you later."

She hung up and turned to her computer looking at the pictures Morgan was uploading to her. Once she had them all, she started the comparison with the Database of criminals and cops. It took the system 30 minutes to get a match. She called Morgan back telling him the name and background of the victim.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for your enthusiasm and the reviews. I really appreciated. Continue expressing yourselves. **

**Chapter 10**

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna wait at least till he's back home." Garcia explained.

"I can understand that, but you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later. You're already 3 months along, you're gonna start showing soon."

"I know, I already have troubles with my bras? I guess I'll have to go shopping soon."

"Call me when you do, I can give you some advice." Elisabeth smiled.

"I know you do. I'll take you up on that."

2 days later the team was on their way back home. Garcia was getting nervous; she was going to have to tell Morgan he's going to be a father. She had no idea how to announce it to him, she had no idea how he would react. She remembered that he said 'I'll stick to practicing' when Jack Hotchner was born, but then when little Henry was in his arms, she wanted to believe he actually wanted kids.

"Hey, why don't we shut down the babies, and make some fresh coffee and talk a bit before the team gets here." Elisabeth suggested.

"Good idea, they will need it."

"You on the other hand, if you want coffee it'll be decaf."

"Yeah, I know. It's not good for the baby."

They shut the computers down and went to the break room. Making coffee for the team and some light tea for Garcia. Chatting about everything and nothing, 2 hours later the team arrived. Derek was the first one to arrive in the break room.

"Hey Baby girl."

"Hello, hot stuff." Bringing a smile to his face.

"There's fresh coffee for you guys. We thought you might need it."Liz said when the rest of the team entered.

"Thanks, yes we can definitely use some." Hotch said.

They chatted a little while longer before all returning home for the night. They had the next day off. Before leaving Liz said to Garcia 'just tell him'.

Noon the next day, Garcia was walking around in her apartment while holding her phone, dialing his number but never hitting the call button. After about 45 minutes she finally pushed the green call button.

"_Hey sweetness, what do I owe this pleasure of hearing your voice?"_

"Hey handsome, could you come over, I've got to tell you something really important."

"_Ok baby girl, I'll be there in 20 minutes."_

"Thanks."

She hung up, getting ready to tell Derek Morgan he was going to be a father. 20 minutes later Morgan parked his car in the driveway. Then went inside the apartment building, walking up to her door, he stood there recalling the conversation on the phone, she sounded so serious. It took him another 5 minutes before having the courage to knock.

Penelope Garcia was waiting for the knock that signaled his arriving; she had decided to tell him she was pregnant. Checking the clock she was getting more nervous as the time comes. It was 13: 10 when she heard the knock. She stood up from the couch and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Derek dressed in a black shirt and jeans, looking as handsome as ever. She stood aside and let him in. Derek saw the nervousness in her eyes. They went to sit on the couch; she was staring at her hands.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" Placing his hands over hers.

"You know I haven't been feeling well these past few days."

"Yes, I was so worried."

"I went to see a doctor this morning, I'm not sick."

"Then why…?"

"I'm pregnant." She cut him off.

Derek was taken aback; he didn't expect that she would say pregnant. He stared at her in disbelieve. He thought that now that she was pregnant he didn't stand a chance with her anymore. She stood up and took something out of her purse; she went to stand in front of him and gave it to him. He took it and looked at it, it was a sonogram, he remembered it from JJ's pregnancy.

"Please, say something."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: After what happened in the last episode, I thought you guys might need this. Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update soon with chapter 12.**

**Chapter 11**

"Please say something." She looked at him.

"Congratulations, I guess. When are you gonna tell the father?" he asked not looking up at her.

"I just did."

"What?!" his head shot up, looking at her.

"I talked to Liz first; she came with me this morning. When I wanted to leave to say it to Kevin, she said it couldn't be his, because I was 3 month along, and Kevin was but behind bars 14 weeks ago. She also told me what happened during my amnesia."

"I'm gonna be a father?" still in shock.

"Yeah, the sonogram is the first picture of our baby."

"Our baby." He said absently, staring at the picture in his hand.

"Derek where does that put us?" she hesitantly asked.

"Baby girl, I love you, nothing's gonna change that. I love you like the friend that's always there when I need someone, the woman that I come to when I need comfort, but most of all I love the gorgeous woman that you are, and whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. And whom I am now having a baby with."

"I love you too, Derek." She said with tears in her eyes. She never thought in a million years he would say those words to her.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. As her neck made their way around his neck, his hands made their way down her back, bringing her closer to him. They were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Let it go to voicemail, baby." Kissing her neck.

"But I had no intention of picking up, hot stuff."

"How about we move somewhere more comfy?"

"Good idea."

Moving up from the couch, leading him to her bedroom. They hear the answering machine.

"_Hey Pen, it's Liz. You're not picking up, so that mean two things, you told Derek and it went extremely well and then I don't want to know what you're doing right now, or you told him and didn't go well, and you're crying. I really hope it's the first option. Call me when you've got some time. Love you, Liz."_

They got to the bedroom; he laid her down on the bed before climbing in next to her. He kissed her head, her nose, her perfect lips, down to her collarbone, going more south along the V-neck of her shirt. His hands finding the hem of her shirt, going under the fabric and feeling her bare skin made him moan.

Her hands were roaming under his shirt over his upper back; caressing the back of his neck with her nails, making him hiss in pleasure. He slips her panties down her legs throwing them over his shoulder. His hands going up along her legs, ghosting over her entrance, continuing upwards lifting her shirt over her head. He groaned when he saw she didn't wear a bra. She smiled at him, knowing it was her who made him make those sounds.

"You're too overdressed, hot stuff."

"Really? Well we should do something about it then."

While he was freeing himself from his shirt, she was working n his belt and slacks. Now he was left in his boxers and she still had her skirt on. He rolled her on top of him and undid the back zipper of her skirt. Then rolling them over to pull down her skirt that joined the pile of clothes forming on the ground. He started kissing at her ankles working his way up, stopping at her entrance, he looked at her face before licking at her clit, and she moaned and buckled her hips up. He started sucking and inserted one finger inside her warmth.

"God, Derek."

"Like that, sweetheart?"

But she didn't answer, her mind showed flashes, her and Derek, his room. It started all coming back, everything that happened during her amnesia.

"I remember."

"Baby girl. What do you mean?"

"What happened during my amnesia, I remember. I'm sorry I've put you trough all that."

"Hey, I love you, so it wasn't all that bad; the worst part was actually after that, I couldn't be with you not until now. It was torture, not being able to touch you."

"Well you can now. Come here baby."

She opened her arms and he gladly accepted her invitation by starting to kiss her passionately.

"You're still too overdressed my chocolate Adonis."

He smiled at her and got up getting rid of his boxers and joined her again.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too, hot stuff."

He started caressing her back. Going up her arms to her face before joining his lips to hers. He separated her legs with his knee before getting on top of her and entering her slowly, making sweet love to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It'll be my last update for a while I think, exams are starting in 3 weeks. Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

Derek had called his mother to invite her to come to Virginia with Sarah and Desiree. They would be coming in the next week. But the day that they were coming in Garcia and Morgan had an appointment with the gynecologist. So Rossi proposed to pick them up from the airport.

At the clinic.

"Miss Garcia?"

"Yes, that's us."

"Come on in the doctor will be with you in a minute."

They entered the doctor's office. The assistant helped Garcia getting ready for the doctor. Derek sat in a chair next to her holding her hand. The doctor came in a couple of minutes later.

"Hello, Penelope. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good, no nausea. This is Derek Morgan."

"The father I presume."

"Yes." Derek answered.

"Let's see how the baby is doing."

The doctor turned the screen so that Penelope and Derek could see the images as well. They saw the heart moving. Derek looked intently at the little screen.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes."

The doctor puts the sound on and they hear the strong and fast beating of the fetus.

"The baby is absolutely fine. It is very healthy and the heartbeat is as it should be. Do you want to know the gender?"

"I'd like to have the surprise at birth." Penelope answered.

"If she doesn't want to know, than I respect that decision." Morgan smiled at the doctor still listening intently at the heartbeat of his baby.

"Well everything is going perfectly; do you want a video of the baby?"

"Can we?" Derek asked surprised.

"Yes, I'll make you a copy. And then I will see back next month."

"Alright, thank you doctor." Penelope said before getting out with Derek holding her close to him.

At the airport.

Rossi was waiting for the Morgan's to arrive from Chicago. The flight had been announced to have landed. 5 minutes later he spotted them.

"Mrs. Morgan."

"SSA Rossi?"

"Yes ma'am. I will bring to Derek's house. He had an appointment and that's why he asked me to come pick you up."

"It's not anything serious is it; he sounded nervous on the phone, when he told us you would come pick us up."

"To be honest, I have no idea; the only thing I do know is that Garcia is with him."

"The Garcia as in, Penelope Garcia, as in his Baby girl?" Desiree asked.

"Yes, that Garcia."

"Well, than I'm sure we don't have to worry." Fran smiled.


	13. Chapter 13: telling the family

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and the support. Enjoy. And keep the reviews coming.**

**I still don't own Criminal Minds**

**Chapter 13**

They all got into Rossi's SUV, and took off towards Derek's house. When they arrived Derek and Penelope weren't back yet. Derek had given Rossi a key in case he wasn't back yet. They got inside and Fran made coffee for everyone. They had to wait another 15 minutes before Derek and Penelope got home.

"Seems my mum and sisters are already here."

"Derek, I'm scared. What if they don't like me?"

"Of course they'll like you. What's not to like? Baby girl, I love you. Come on."

He kissed her before getting out of the truck, getting to the other side to open the door for Penelope. She smiled at him; he always had a calming effect on her. He took her hand and leads her up to the house. They kissed one more time before entering their home.

They entered the house and saw everyone sitting on the couch, Clooney immediately running up to them. His tail wagging so hard his butt was moving as well.

"Hey, boy, happy to see me?"

He barked in response and licked her hand. Penelope patted his head. Derek led Penelope to the couch to sit down. He said hello to everyone.

"Mom, Des, Sarah this is Penelope. Baby girl this are my sisters Sarah and Desiree and this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Morgan, Sarah, Desiree."

"Call me Fran, and it's nice to finally meet the woman my son never stops talking about."

"Yeah, it is. He never stops talking about you when he comes to visit." Desiree said.

It made Penelope blush a nice shade of red. She looked at Derek for help.

"We have something important to tell you all."

"I better get going."

"No, Rossi, stay. You should hear this too; I called the rest of the team from the car. They'll be here any minute." Derek said.

They had to wait another 10 minutes before everyone was there. Garcia was getting really nervous now, even though Derek was sitting right next to her and holding her hand. It was now or never.

"Pen and I have to tell you guys something really important." Derek started.

"Don't be nervous, they'll be shocked, but they'll love it." Elisabeth said.

"Thanks, that really helps Liz." Derek answered sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"Ok, well Pen and I … we …you tell them."

"We're… euhm… having a baby." Penelope hesitantly said.

The room went completely silent; you could hear a needle fall. You could read the shock off of everyone's faces, except of Elisabeth's who already knew about the pregnancy. It took a couple of minutes before anyone spoke.

"Congratulations, baby, you finally settled down. But you could've told me sooner." Fran said.

She stood up and hugged and kissed Derek and Garcia. Everyone followed her example.

"Care to explain?" Hotch, asked.

They started to explain the whole situation with the help of Elisabeth about everything that had happened and everyone listened intently at the whole story.

"Who wants to see the video of the ultrasound?" Penelope asked.

"You have video?" Emily asked.

"Yes, gather around and I'll get the DVD." Derek said.

They gathered all around the couch with Derek, Penelope and Fran taking the big couch and Rossi the one seat. The rest sat around on the ground. After a couple of minutes, all the women were in tears. Reid looked like he was analyzing what he was seeing; Hotch and Rossi had some watery eyes.

They talked a little more before heading back to their respective places. Leaving Derek and Penelope alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A little more dramatic chapter don't kill me. Just read and review.**

**Chapter 14**

It was around 3 am when Penelope Garcia woke up with extreme pain in her lower abdomen.

"Derek."

"Hey, baby girl, what's wrong?"

"I feel pain in my abdomen." Putting her hand on it.

"Baby girl, you're bleeding. I'm getting you to the hospital." Seeing the blood on the white sheet.

They got up and he helped Garcia into other clothes, before rushing to the hospital where she was admitted immediately for tests. While Penelope was down for some tests he called his mom.

"_Hello"_

"Mom."

"_Derek? Is everything ok?" _

"No, we're at the hospital. Penelope woke with pain in her lower abdomen and she was bleeding. They're running some tests now. I'm scared mom."

"_Oh, Derek. I'm coming to the hospital."_

"No, you don't have to mom. I just needed to tell someone." He was on the edge of crying.

"_Derek, I'm on my way."_

"Thanks Mom."

It took Fran ten minutes to get to the hospital. She found Derek in the waiting room.

"Hey baby, got any news."

"No mom, they haven't told me anything yet, I'm scared mom, I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby."

"I know, I'll go get us some coffee."

He just nodded, he was so worried that anything would go bad with the pregnancy. He saw his mother come back with two mugs of coffee, she handed him one. They had to wait another 45 minutes before a doctor came.

"Miss Garcia?"

"Yes?!"

"Come with me to her room."

They followed the doctor to Penelope's room, she looked a bit pale lying there on a hospital bed. Morgan immediately went to her side and took her hand and kissed her head.

"We had to do a little surgery because we had to remove one of the two embryos."

"Wait, did you just say two?" Derek asked surprised.

"Yes, Miss Garcia was apparently pregnant with twins, but she lost one. So I would like for her to have an appointment every week, to make sure the baby is doing ok."

"So can she come back home now?"

"I don't see why not. But she needs a lot of rest. No effort."

"Don't worry I'll make sure she stays in bed."

"Alright then, I'll see you next week Miss Garcia. I'll go sign the discharge papers."

"Come on sweetness, let's get you dresses and home."

Derek helped her get dressed, she didn't smile, she was still processing the fact that she lost a baby. You could see the sadness in her eyes. Derek understood, he had the same look in his eyes. They went home 10 minutes later, although it was morning already both went to bed. Fran called Rossi to explain the situation and to tell him not to expect Derek or Penelope in the office. Rossi on his turned explained everything to Hotch, who called everyone in the conference room.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, I enjoy knowing you like it and that you want to read more. So here's a new chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 15**

**Conference Room**

Everyone was seated, Hotch and Rossi entered and stood before them.

"Where's Morgan?" Reid asked.

"That's the reason I called you all here. Morgan and Garcia won't be coming in."

"Fran Morgan called me this morning, Garcia lost a baby, and she's still pregnant. As Well Garcia as Morgan are completely devastated, and are grieving. So I don't think we'll be seeing them on the next couple of days." Rossi said.

"Oh god, Pen must be really devastated. But how did they not see that she was pregnant with twins?" JJ said.

"Apparently the first fetus was bigger and hided the second fetus."

"So she's still gonna have a baby?" JJ asked.

"Yes, the baby seems to be developing fine." Rossi explained.

"Good. She really disserves this piece of happiness."

"Yeah she does. Well as soon as anyone got news, we'll share."

**Back at the house**

Fran had done some groceries shopping, when she came back, Derek and Penelope were asleep in each other's arms. She smiled; they seem at peace, so she starts on lunch letting them sleep a little longer.

Derek awoke slowly; he looked at the woman in his arms. He smiled she looked beautiful, they both had a hard time dealing with the fact they lost a baby. He kissed her head before getting up at the scent of food being made. He smiled when he saw his mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey baby, slept well? How is she?"

"Yeah, I have had a good sleep, she's doing good considering. We'll get through this together."

"Good, I didn't want to wake you up so I started on lunch already."

"Thanks mom, I think we both needed the sleep." He said.

"Yeah, you did. Why don't you go get a shower, lunch is almost ready."

"Good idea. I'll go wake Pen after my shower."

He got back to his room, he saw Penelope staring out the window. He sneaked up behind her and encircled her waist and she leaned against his chest.

"I love you, Penelope."

"I love you too Derek."

They stayed like that for a while until Clooney decided he wanted to play.

"I'll go play with Clooney for a few minutes, why don't you take a shower and I'll join you. Mom says lunch is almost ready."

"Ok. I really need a shower." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss before heading for the bathroom.

After 5 minutes he joined her in the shower. They relaxed for another 10 minutes before joining Fran for lunch.

Saturday morning Rossi had invited Fran to spend the day, so Penelope and Derek could have some time together.

"I think Rossi likes Fran." Penelope said.

"You think? I don't know."

"Come on, asking her out with the excuse of giving us some alone time."

"Well I don't mind having some alone time with you." Kissing her.

"Me either. And I know exactly how to spend it hot stuff."

They ended in the bedroom, since the doctor had said it was safe. The time alone did them good. Rossi dropped Fran off at around 10 pm.

She found Derek and Penelope asleep on the couch with the television still on. She smiled they looked so at ease and content. She turned the television off and when to the spare room. She grabbed a blanked from the closet and laid it over the sleeping couple in the living room. Before turning in herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This will be my last update for the next two weeks. Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading; keep telling me your thoughts and I'll be back with more.**

**Chapter 16**

Derek and Penelope woke up the next morning entangled on the couch. Derek looked down at her.

"Good morning, baby girl."

"I'll show you a good morning hot stuff."

He smiled at her. Her calling him hot stuff meant she was feeling better.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I need to make sure this one grows and comes in this world healthily." Putting her hand to her abdomen.

Morgan lays his hand over hers. He kissed her. She entangled herself from him.

"Come in, I'm hungry."

"And what does my goddess want for breakfast?" he asked getting up and smiling at her.

"Eggs and bacon, and a muffin."

"Coming up, why don't you go shower while I make breakfast."

"Ok baby." She kissed him before heading upstairs.

She said good morning to Fran on her way upstairs. Fran made her way downstairs to find her son in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning baby."

"Morning mom."

"I never thought I'd see you cooking breakfast. But then again at home you are banned from the kitchen by Des and Sarah."

"Mom, they still think I'm gonna burn the house down if I'm in the kitchen."

"We do still get a Christmas card from the fire department."

"Mom, I can cook. And Pen loves my cooking."

About 10 minutes Garcia came into the kitchen. She took a seat at the counter and watch Derek and Fran finish breakfast together. He gave her a kiss and her breakfast. He then went upstairs to get ready for the day.

**5 months later**

Garcia was a little over 8 months pregnant and was still working. Morgan tried to make her stay at home but with no result. Morgan refused to go on any case so close to Garcia's due date. The pregnancy had gone very well, Morgan had been there every step of the way and they were looking forward to finally hold the baby in their arms.

They were all out for lunch; for once they didn't have a case. They were having fun talking about the baby and about the nursery. Getting some tips from JJ. When they were done and on their way back to the office, Garcia's water broke and the first contraction followed.

"Derek, my water just broke." She told him, holding her stomach.

"What?! Ok I'll go get the car. JJ could you stay with Pen. She went into labor."

"Ok, I'm here."

Morgan sprinted to the FBI building to get his car that was parked in the parking lot. He was back in 5 minutes. The helped Garcia in the car, JJ and Emily went with them. It took them no longer than 15 minutes to get to the hospital.

"MY GIRLFRIEND'S IN LABOR!"

"Ok, let's get to the delivery room".

A nurse came in with a wheelchair and brought her to the delivery room, Morgan right behind them. Garcia never did anything according to the book; the same went for giving birth

"Come on Penelope one more hard push."

"You can do it baby girl."

She grabs his hand and pushed once more, after 3 hours of labor she gave life to a


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well here I am back with a new chapter, with the answer you've all been waiting for. Thank you all for the reviews I enjoyed reading them. Have fun reading.**

**Chapter 17**

"It's a girl." The doctor announced and showed them the little baby.

Morgan cut the umbilical cord; the nurses took the baby and showed it to Penelope before taking her to get a check up and being cleaned. 10 minutes later they came back with the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The nurse passed her to Penelope who cried happy tears when she held her baby girl.

"Hey little girl."

"She looks just like you goddess."

"She looks like you too. Hot stuff. You wanna hold her?"

"Yeah."

Pen gave Derek his little girl. He kissed Garcia and then he looked smiling at his daughter who now slept in his arms.

"Can we come in?" Elisabeth asked.

"Hey, come and meet the new addition to the family."

The team entered the room all gathering around Penelope and Derek who had joined her on the bed.

"She's beautiful. Congratulations."

"Did you call mom, Des and Sarah yet?" Elisabeth asked.

"No, completely forgot."

"Handsome, why don't you go call them."

"Alright."

He gave the baby back to Garcia kissed them both before leaving the room to call his mom and his sisters.

He came back about 15 minutes later he found Garcia asleep and Elisabeth holding his daughter.

"Who's in the mood for some coffee?"

"I think we all want some coffee."

Elisabeth sat the baby in the little crib next to Garcia before following everyone out to the cafeteria.

"When are they coming?"

"They said they'd take the first flight out to Virginia."

"I'll pick them up if you want, that way you can stay with Garcia and your daughter." Rossi suggested.

"Thanks Rossi."

"You're welcome."

"Do you have a name yet?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, we do, Calleigh Anne Morgan."

"It's a beautiful name."

"Is the nursery ready?" Reid asked.

"Yes, the doctor said the baby could come early so I wanted everything ready. But the first couple of months the baby will sleep in its crib in our bedroom. So the chances of sudden death syndrome are less."

"The statistics show that …"

"Reid, please not now." Hotch interrupted.

Everyone laughed at it. After an hour Derek returned to Garcia and the rest of the team went home so Garcia could rest before Derek's family arrived to see the new addition.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Derek's family had arrived a couple of hours later wanting to meet the new addition to the family.

"Where's my granddaughter?"

"Mom, calm down, you'll see her in a bit. Thanks Rossi."

"I never thought I'd saw the day my brother had a baby."

"Thanks Des, anyway I have another surprise for you first."

"What another surprise, cause you having a baby isn't big enough?"

"Trust me, this one is as big. Come on."

They followed him to the cafeteria, there you could see Fran's eyes widen with surprise at seeing Elisabeth.

"Lizzie?"

"Hey mom, hey Sarah, hey Des. Surprise."

"OMG, sis, you are back."

The team looked at them in utter surprise when they all hugged. No one understood anything from the whole situation.

"Sis?" JJ, Emily and Reid asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I was adopted by the Morgan's when I was about 3 years old."

"Ok, and how exactly does that not occur on your files?"

"I kept my biological parents name after they died and just added Morgan to my name. And for it not occurring on my files, I'm not sure that is something to discus right now."

"Does Garcia know about you being Morgan's sister?"

"Yeah she does. Now come on I'm sure mom wants to meet her granddaughter."

"You know I do."

They all followed Derek to Garcia's room. She was awake and feeding the baby, so the team waited outside for a couples of minutes. The first to enter were Fran, Sarah, Des and Elisabeth.

"Hey Fran, how are you?"

"I'm super. She's beautiful. Can I hold her?"

"Of course, she's your grandchild."

Garcia handed Calleigh to Fran.

"What's her name?"

"Calleigh." Garcia answered.

"She's gorgeous Pen."

"Congrats to both of you."

"Thanks Des, and what about you, still no one in sight?"

"No, but now I have a niece to spoil."

"Not too much alright."

"Alright."

"Hey Desiree, Pen and I were wondering if you would be Calleigh's godmother."

"I would love to."

Outside the rest of the team was waiting when suddenly Hotch's phone rang. His face changed to anger and worry. When he hung up he looked at the team.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Todd escaped."

Jordan Todd was wondering the streets of Quantico , she needed clothes but knew that there was no way she could go to her apartment, the cops would hold guard. She had no family in the area, so she decided to go to the underground.

-----------------

**A/N: so what do you say, you want more?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading all. Only a couple of chapters are left before I finish this fic.**

**I still don't own Criminal Minds**

**Chapter 19**

Life took a normal course even with the knowledge that Todd was still wandering the streets. Morgan and Garcia got home 2 days later security was enforced with two guards at the back of the house and 2 at the front. One of the team members would be there, when Hotch had Jack he would bring him over, he loved helping auntie Penelope and uncle Derek take care of Calleigh. JJ would bring Henri over who was fascinated by the little baby. It was cute to see the little ones interact.

"I'm still scared Derek."

"I know, but I'm not going back to work for the next couple of days, maybe weeks, Hotch knows and understand."

"I love you, what did ever do to deserve you?"

"Just been yourself baby girl. That's why I love you."

They were standing over the crib in the living room. If they would've told Penelope a year ago where she would be now, she would've said they were crazy. She was the happiest woman on earth right now; she had the man of her dreams a baby she thought she'd never have. It was raining outside and it was Elisabeth's turn to hold guard. She made hot chocolate for all of them.

"Here, it'll do you some good."

"Thanks Liz."

"How does it feel to be a dad big bro?"

"It feels amazing; I wish I could look after her all the time, to protect her. What about you crazy one, ever thought of settling down?"

"I have once, before I met Pen. I have a little girl as well, her name is Diana, and she's 6 now. She's at her father's for the holidays."

"Why did you never tell us?"

"I didn't know how. I wanted to when I got my life back on track with the help of Pen. She's her godmother by the way."

"Who's the father?"

"Greg Sanders. He's a CSI in Las Vegas, Nevada."

"Nevada, that isn't exactly around the corner, how did you two even meet?"

"I did some work in Vegas as a casino hostess. That's where we met when there was a case. I still love him, but our lives took different paths."

"When are we gonna see Diana?"

"Soon, in 2 weeks he's bringing her to Quantico."

"So I can meet my niece. Who's her godfather?"

"Warrick Brown, one of Greg's colleagues."

She continued her story about her life since she left the Morgan residence. After a while the baby started fussing and Garcia fed her, then Morgan burped her and holds her in his arms for a while. Around 10pm they went to bed, Morgan and Garcia cuddled together before falling asleep. Elisabeth did a last check around the house before turning in herself.

Only a block away Jordan Todd was making her way towards Morgan's house. She saw more than one car so she hesitated; knowing that at least one of the team members was inside. She saw no light on so she approached the house in silence checking her surroundings. What she didn't see were the cops at the back of the house. She made her way to the side of the house and checked the inside the living room and only saw a playpen with some toys. She didn't really understand, but thought _'It's probably because he babysits Garcia's baby'_. She continued to make her way to the back of the house. But she had less chance, the cops at the front warned the ones at the back of the house, so she got cuffed the moment she came in sight of the cops.

"Sorry, wrong turn."

She didn't say anything; she was being brought back to the police post where she spent the night in jail before the next morning being transferred to federal prison. The cops explained everything to Derek, Penelope and Elisabeth the next morning.

"Well, you're safe now and so is the baby."

"At least now I can sleep safely and not constantly wake up from nightmares."

"I'm going back to the office; I'll tell the team that Todd is back behind bars."

"Thanks Lizzie."

She hugged Derek and Penelope, then kissed Calleigh's forehead and left for the office.


	20. Chapter 20: Meeting Diana

**Chapter 20**

**At the office**.

Elisabeth entered the bullpen and signed Hotch and Rossi to come in the conference room, she called JJ to do the same.

When everyone was seated she explained everything to them, about last night. They smiled at the thought that the Morgan family was safe again.

"But I think I'm gonna pay her a visit. I have a few questions for her." Elisabeth said.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Do you think I'm someone who says something she isn't sure of?"

"Alright, good luck." Hotch said.

She left for the federal prison half an hour later, the team went to visit Derek and Penelope.

**Federal Prison**.

"SSA Elisabeth Johnson to see Jordan Todd."

"Just a moment please."

She had to wait about 10 minutes to see Todd.

"Who are you?" Todd asked.

"SSA Johnson. I work with the BAU."

"So I am already replaced."

"No, you were the replacement. There was no intention for you to stay."

"I am an agent of the FBI."

"No you are not anymore, you are convicted for the attempted murder of a federal agent."

"She is in my way, she was an intruder."

"No she is a part of the team, she is there to remind everyone that there is a bright light at the other end, that there are still good people on this planet. And as for Derek, she is his everything, always has been. He would kill for her, and if you would have succeeded in killing her, he would have hunted you down even if it's the last he did."

"You've been with the team for a week and you think you know everything."

"No, I've known Derek practically my whole life, and Penelope for a few years now, before she entered the FBI. I know them better than anyone in the team."

"You're lying."

"What reason would I have to lie to you? I do have one question, what did you expect to retrieve from Penelope Garcia's death?"

"I would've made sure to help Derek get over it, it wouldn't have been that hard."

"I would've been the hardest thing to do, I think impossible would be the appropriate word to use."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, I do, I know my brother better than anyone. Have a nice life."

She stood up and left but Todd called her, she turned around.

"I have one question. Who is Garcia's baby's father?"

"Can't you guess, Derek of course."

She left with a smile on her face, leaving a stunned Todd behind. She left the prison and drove to her brother's house, she wanted to see how they were, and hold her goddaughter in her arms.

"How did it go?" Emily asked.

"I have some answers, but I'm not sure she understood what she did, or if she's right in her mind."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"I think that she needs a therapist, that girl is out of her mind."

They spend the rest of the day talking and relaxing, for the first time in months they had no case and they could enjoy the rest with the BAU family and enjoys- the innocence of little kids playing.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy it. I hope that I can update chapter 21 somewhere next week. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you all.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: It was not the original chapter 21 but I believe this one is better. Enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you all.**

**Chapter 21**

2 weeks later Elisabeth was standing in the hall of the Airport waiting for the plane from Las Vegas to land. Penelope was with her with Calleigh in her arms. They were waiting for Greg to arrive with Diana. Elisabeth was passing the hall, and was driving Garcia nuts.

"Would you please sit down? You're making me nervous."

"Sorry, I just wanna see my girl."

"I know, I wanna see my goddaughter too."

"Mommy!!!" they turned around to see a 6-year old little girl run towards them.

"Diana!" Elisabeth bent down and picked her up, hugging her daughter close.

They hugged a couple of minutes before she puts Diana down and let her say hi to her godmother and presenting her niece. She turned around to see Greg and Warrick. Even though they had separated 4 years ago, they still loved each other. She hugged him, and then kissed him before saying hello to Warrick who had accompanied them.

"How long are you guys staying?"

"I'm staying a week, but Warrick leaves in a couple of days."

"Well, I hope you didn't book at a hotel, because you two are staying with me. And no objections."

They took their luggage and said hello to Garcia and little Calleigh, before heading to the car and driving off to Elisabeth's place. Dropping the luggage off before heading to the Morgan residence to drop Garcia off and to let Diana meet her uncle Derek.

"Hey big bro, I brought you girls back safely and I want to introduce you to Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders."

They shook hands.

"And here's your niece Diana. Diana I'd like you to meet your uncle Derek."

"Hi Uncle Derek." She was a bit shy towards meeting new people but Elisabeth placed the 6-year old in her uncle's arms.

The next day was a day off for everyone, so Elisabeth decided to organize a barbeque for everyone at her place. So they could meet Diana, Greg and Warrick. Derek and Penelope helped putting the preparations together.

The first to arrive where JJ and Reid with little Henri. Elisabeth led them to the garden, where Penelope was putting the finishing touch on the table and Greg, Derek and Warrick where drinking a beer and checking on the BBQ. Diana was taking a nap 'cause she was still a little sleepy from the flight. 5 minutes later Hotch and Emily, Rossi and Fran arrived.

"Mom?!"

"Hey baby, surprise."

"How did you get here?"

"I took the plane, and then Dave picked me up."

"That's so great you're here."

"Off course I'm here, I wanna meet my granddaughter Diana."

"Why does that not surprise me you already know about Diana?"

"Alright seems the meat is almost ready, so I'm going to get Diana, and then we can eat."

She left to go upstairs and wake up her daughter.

"Diana, sweetie, wake up."

"What is it mom?"

"Come on, it's time to meet your aunts and uncles, and grandma. It's also time to eat."

"I get to meet grandma?"

"Yes, now come on let's get down stairs."

She took her mom's hands before heading to the bathroom to wash up and let her mom put her hair in a ponytail. They went down stairs and into the garden.

"Hey everyone, I'd like you to meet Diana."

"Diana, I'd like you to meet uncles Hotch, Spencer, and Dave, and aunts JJ and Emily. And this is your grandmother Fran."

Diana looked at everyone amazed, she only saw the people on pictures and now they were standing in front of her. She walked up to Fran and Rossi first.

She was still shy 'cause she had only heard about her grandmother and her aunts and uncles. She stood in front of Fran who was sitting on one of the chairs. She just stared at her grandmother for a few seconds before hugging her. Fran smiled and hugged her granddaughter back. After a while she started to be less shy and talk to everybody.

"The meat is ready." Derek yelled.

"Alright come on everyone time to eat."

They all gathered around the table. Everyone enjoyed themselves, Diana barely stayed around her parents, and she enjoyed having her aunts and uncles and grandmother around. She played with Jack and Henri. While the adults talk about work, kids, Derek and Penelope were keeping an eye on their daughter, who was sleeping in her stroller next to them.

It seems life had taken a happy turn.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It's been 25 years since everything happened, Calleigh Anne Morgan had 2 brothers and a little sister who she loved, who she loved hanging out with and teach her tons of things. Today she was getting married and her baby sister was her maid of honor. She hoped her marriage would be as blessed and as happy as her parents', she loved them dearly. She was getting married to Jack Hotchner, her mother and sister were standing next to her.

"I'm scared mom, what if he realizes that he can do better than me."

"Honey, Jack loves you; he's the only man who your father hasn't been able to scare off. And your father respects him."

"I know, but I'm still scared."

"Big sis, he has known you all your life, he loves you with his whole heart, there's no way he's gonna let you go ever, why else would he asked you to marry him."

"Thanks sis. I really needed to hear that. Okay I'm ready."

"You're father should arrive any second. You look beautiful honey."

"Thanks mom."

Derek came in.

"How are my girls doing in here?"

"Hey dad, Calleigh just freaked out, other than that we're fine."

"Where have I heard that before? Your mom freaked out on our wedding too, and pretty sure it's about the same thing."

"Yes, it is."

"You thought dad wouldn't marry you?" both sisters exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing you just did. I had aunt JJ and Aunt Emily to calm me down. And of course grandpa Dave."

"I can imagine how it would have been."

"You were asleep in your godmother's arms."

"Come I'm sure Jack is as nervous as you are."

"You think?"

Pen made her way to her seat, Julia, Suzanna and Diana took their places as maid of honor and bridesmaids. The ceremony could begin. At the arm of her father she walked down the aisle. She saw her brothers next to her mom, right behind them were JJ and Reid, Hotch and Emily, Fran and Rossi. At the end of the aisle she saw Jack, the man she loved for so long. Once arrived her father kissed her forehead and shook Jack's hand before joining his wife.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was nice and warm, and they took pictures in the park. The party for the wedding was held at the Morgan residence in the garden, a tent was put up. Everyone was having the time of their life. Derek took Penelope in his arms.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too, handsome. Our eldest has left the nest, it seems like she was born just yesterday."

"I know, I remember when you told me you were pregnant with my baby."

"It's so long ago, yet I remember it like it was yesterday. Our youngest just finished high school and is ready to enter college. Our boys are as hardheaded as the both of us and became an officer in the navy and a doctor. And of course Calleigh had to be as hardheaded as both of us together and majored in profiling and computers."

"Did you expect anything less than perfect from us?"

"I guess not."

She smiled at him; he kissed her and led her to the dance floor. They danced all night and switched partners from time to time. The party ended it the early hours of the next morning.

In the past 25 year JJ and Reid had became a couple and had 2 kids, Emily and Hotch had one child another boy. But they weren't the only couples formed also Fran and Rossi got married along the way. And as for Elisabeth, she got married to her love Greg Sanders, who moved to Quantico; together they had two more children.


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It's been 30 years now since Calleigh Ann Morgan-Hotchner got married, she had 3 kids and her two brothers had also 3 kids, her little sister only had 2, they lived in each other's neighborhood. Today was a day to mourn for all of them, both their parents had died. But they all knew it was for the best they went together. They were standing around their parents coffins at the cemetery.

Elisabeth went up first.

"If it wasn't for these two people I wouldn't be standing here? Both saved my life at one point in my life. When I entered the BAU I didn't even know they knew each other. I've seen them become closer and closer, until an accident brought them together, it was fun to see them; my brother became overprotected when it came to his baby girl. Nothing was too much for her, and they loved each other with their mind, body and soul. It was better for them to leave this world together."

Calleigh got up next.

"My parents told me that the doctors had told mom that she couldn't have children, yet I'm here and so are my brothers and sister. We were well loved by are parents, they thought us so much and raised us to people we became. They have loved and been loved, they had their ups and downs like any other couple but they survived the toughest obstacles. It seems that after everything they've done together, dying together seemed normal; they wouldn't have been able to live without each other. We are gonna miss you, but we know it was for the best to go together. Thank you for everything, we love you."

She left to stand with her godmother while she cried along with her brothers and sister. Her eldest child Michael stood up.

"I loved my grandparents dearly as we all did. Grandpa would play ball with us boys and play with the girls and their dolls when we were little. He helped us with our homework in primary school and helped us with our troubles during high school for some of us, since some of us still are in high school and primary school. I remember the smell of fresh baked cookies after school, hot chocolate on cold winter days. Making snow angels with grandma and having snowball fights with grandpa. He thought how to ride a bike, grandma thought how to be myself and not to listen to other people, I am who I am and not somebody else. Thanks grandpa, thank you grandma. I love you. Goodbye."

The caskets were let down into the cemetery grounds. The family left the grounds. From up the hill you can see Derek and Penelope as a young couple smiling again.

THE END

**A/N: Well this is it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. Thank you all for the many reviews and comments. So what did you think of this last piece?**


End file.
